


For Your Eyes Only

by evie1602



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, domBoss, subVenom, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evie1602/pseuds/evie1602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandon all hope, ye who enter here. Porn galore. One-Shot dump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited BDSM porn spewed out by yours truly... moi. <3

“Hmm… this is nice. This is a very special _Davidoff,_ ” Big Boss drawls, rolling the large cigar between his fingers, his lone pale blue eye watches as Venom sucks in as much precious fresh air as possible through the only hole on the transparent rubber hood that fits his head, shrapnel included, like a glove.

                The poor pup is kneeling on the floor with a rope binds his hands and body with intricate knots, feeling unbelievably uncomfortable in his trousers. Venom rolls his hips forward, depending on the tension of the rope to pull the fabric on his erected cock taut, allowing him the much needed friction. Every heave of his chest as he makes the effort to breathe through his mouth disturbs the nipple clamps linked together by a small chain, causing a small jingle and a desperate moan from Venom.

                Big Boss chuckles and took a long slow drag from his cigar as he wraps more and more of the leash around his hand, forcing Venom to lean slightly forward.  He then blew smoke just as Venom sucks in a breath, letting him taste the same sickly sweet woody taste of Big Boss’s gift.

                “Nice, isn’t it? Apparently there’s only three of these left in the world, but I wouldn’t put money on that weasel to be telling the truth.”

                _Yes, it’s nice, but Venom would rather taste it from his mouth really._

  Venom’s jaws begin to ache having to strain against the tightness of the hood to keep his mouth ajar underneath the tiny hole. He grunts when his jaws gives out, taking the time to gulp down saliva, and exhales through his nose. Instinctively, he then inhales through his nose only to have it obstructed.

                _Oh god…_ Venom fights against his bindings and breathes through his nose again, and once again his lungs get nothing. He was suffocating and bound, and he just can’t get enough. The inability to see only enhances his plight. His cock is screaming for attention and his wish granted by the sole of a leather boot, grounding and crushing the erection that throbs in response.

                Big Boss squeezes Venom’s jaws until his mouth opens and the breathless man immediately sucks in air greedily.

                “Enjoying  yourself too much, V?” Big Boss smirks and rested his cigar on the ashtray.

                All Venom manages is heaving out a moan as he exhales, his hips rolling back against the boot.

                Big Boss slaps Venom’s face, sharp and hard, demanding Venom’s full attention and getting it.

                “Focus, slut! I’m far from done with you.”

                Venom can only grunt in response, then he whines when he pressure on his cock is lifted, his hips following for as far as it can reach.

                Big Boss unzips his boots and kicks them off his feet, and then he stands u, and removes his trousers and underwear in one fluid move. Venom can hear the shuffle of fabric, clanking of his belt buckle, and a thud when they all drop to the floor. The anticipation fuels his arousal, weighing hot and heavy in his gut.

                _God, what’s he up to now…?_

                Of course, Venom gets no answer.

                The answer is on the nightstand. Big Boss grabs the bottle of lube that has been half drained before straddling Venom. He feels like his prayers are answered, craving Big Boss’s touch and attention, more specifically Venom is craving the man’s fat erected cock.

                But Venom’s not going to get what he wants today, or at least what he _thinks_ he wants…

                Big Boss unbuckles Venom’s belt and unzips his trousers with one hand, letting Venom’s cock springs free and pours a generous amount of lube onto it. What was left on his hand, he reaches back and readies himself.

He also has to brace himself.  

                Venom may be _smaller_ than him, but he is _far_ from small.

                “You’re not allow to cum until I do? Undertand?”

                Venom nods feebly.

                With one hand wrapping around the leash again, the only guides Venom’s aching cock to his hole. Big Boss took a deep breath as he pushes down slowly until he fully engulfs it, growling and grunting as he takes in Venom’s length. Venom moans, of course he does, and he’d moan even louder if he can take this fucking hood off.

                Ah… it’s been a long while since he’d taken Venom’s cock. It fills him up just right. Big Boss then proceeds to ride the living daylights out of Venom, whose breathing has become erratic and heavier with every time Big Boss slams down on the full length of his cock. Venom writhes, every breath he heaves out comes with a lewd moan, shaking his head as the claustrophobia sets in.

                Big Boss _loves_ the view. All features of Venom’s face are exposed, yet he’s trapped, only able to feebly suck air through the small hole. All he has to do is press his fingertip on it, like so… and Venom gets nothing until he allows it, pulling the leash taut so Venom can’t escape.

                The oxygen deprivation is also sending him up in the clouds, high and light as a feather while the pit of his stomach flutters as if he was looking down from on high. His master’s command no longer registers. His body tenses. He’s close. _So close… So…_

                Venom cries as he spills inside of Big Boss.

                Before Venom can even catch a breath he’s pushed into the ground with one leg pushed up by Big Boss’s bulging arm. The free hand searches Venom’s combat boots until he finds the hidden butterfly knife.

                “I fucking told you, didn’t I?” Big Boss growls, feral, dangerous, but Venom cannot answer. He tries, but he can barely croak out a couple of words at a time.

                 “ _I’m.. sorry… sir…I’m…_ ”

                The knife flicks open and the handle locks into place in one fluid motion. The blade so sharp it cuts through Venom’s trousers with ease and keeps cutting until Big Boss is able to pull the trousers off completely. He removes the collar and leash along with the nipple clamps, too, throwing it away without care like everything else.

                “Spread your legs, slut. Now!”

                Venom complies. Big Boss guides his fat cock to Venom’s hole and slams it in, rough and raw. Venom howls and writhes, only to have Big Boss holding him in place by the neck. He rams into the his phantom, leaning down, watching the tortured expression on the other Snake’s face as he struggles to maintain the control to breathe through his mouth.

                “Can’t breathe?” Big Boss mocks his prey, chuckles, satisfied, before he leans down and pressed his lips onto Venom’s scarred pair, over the only opening of the hood, cutting his air with a kiss.

                His body screams for air but his lips retaliates the kiss passionately, legs thrashing and kicking the longer he’s deprived of air, but Big Boss’s iron grip kept him in place as he continues to fuck Venom, hitting that sweet spot every single time.

                The kiss goes on, Big Boss’s tongue slips through the opening and teases Venom. The taste of the cigar still on Big Boss’s tongue, Venom can taste it as he sucks on it as if he’s sucking for air, making Big Boss moan lowly in his throat.

                By now Venom is beyond realizing that his cock has harden and leaking precum once again, he’s so hard it aches, traps in between both of their strained abs. He whimpers, sobs, his body is burning up and his brain screaming, then he convulses and releases for a second time.

                Big Boss pulls back and Venom gasps for air greedily, sucking and heaving in between coughs as he is pull up into a sitting position. With the butterfly knife, Big Boss cuts Venom free. Venom just sat there, limp, not an ounce of strength in his body. His arse hurts, his cock hurts, his arms hurt, and he is so light-headed he hardly gives a shit. He leans against Big Boss, who just lets him and remains silent, and gently eases the hood off Venom’s head.

                Finally, Venom breathes in fresh air until his lungs were full, and just sinks into Big Boss’s arms when he exhales. Everything fucking hurts, but he doesn’t care. He’s happy where he is.

                “Enjoyed yourself?”

                Venom groans, “…shut up.”

                Big Boss smirks.

                “Fine. I’m gonna remember that.”


End file.
